Never Looking back
by MerewenofLorien
Summary: Not your normal fangirls go to Lorien fanfic... It's not too normal when you get captured and sent to a orc prison and have to escape from death! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Never Looking Back 

By Merewen of Lorien

It was a cool Autumn afternoon leaves fell from the trees like yellow, red, and orange shower in the woods behind Granite street. Two young girls raced through the woods with smiles on thier faces.

Both had fairly long hair, the girl who was ahead in the race was the shorter of the two with shoulder blade length dark brown hair. She wore flared long demin jeans that covered most of her black vans shoes and a orange red and brown turtle-neck sweater. The other girl had elbow length chocolate brown hair and she wore a short sleeved shirt with the symbol for Khoonj on it a light jacket and denim jeans and a pair of black and white Vans.

They leaped over logs and carfully crossed over the Sapphire creek on the small wooden "bridge" they had made a week ago with spare wood they found lying in the leaves. Sunlight pierced through the gaps in the canopy of the forest. "Hurry! We're almost there!" Yelled the first girl who was called Maria. "Alright!" The second girl said heaving a sigh, she was called Jezabell. Maria and Jezabell pushed past the foliage revealing a clearing, with giant oaks surrounding it.

Maria looked pleased as she turned around to face Jezabell. "Welcome to the secret clearing of Stonewood Forest. I found this clearing yesterday after you were called home for supper." A smile spread across Jezabell's face she spoke in an excited manner "This is wonderful! Headquarters could be right here, there are no signs of the S.A.H anywhere either!".

"That's exactly what I thought when I came upon this place. I searched the trees for the S.A.H and found nothing. Oh, which reminds me the trees are great for climbing." Maria told Jezabell as she started to climb one of the giant Oaks.

"You know building here will take a lot of work and we don't have much time. Winter is coming..." Jezabell frowned as she spoke. "Yeah, but we have the time and my birthday was just a week ago! I have lots of money for the wood and stuff." Maria pointed out her temporary wealthyness. "Well, yes but we also have schoolwork an-" Maria sat down on a sturdy branch as she interupted Jezabell,  
"Don't worry about it. Let's get the wood tomorrow before I waste all of my money. Oh, let's keep this place a secret, kay"  
"I would have anyway." Jezabell nodded and smiled.

The next day both of the girls went to a local wardware store and bought wood, and nails. They grabbed two hammers, a saw two pairs of safety goggles, one of their favorite books and set off into Stonewood Forest to build in the clearing a proper hangout.

Jezabell carried all of the wood and any of the spare pieces they found along the way. Maria carried all the other supplies. As the reached the clearing they dumped all of the items in the corner and began building. They cleared leaves off the forest floor until they reached the soil in a spot 10x20ft. They began building and by dusk when the forest light was fading they had almost finished the wooden one room structure.

On their way out of the woods they carried everything back home except the wood. They read from the book The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. The girls got so caught up in reading aloud from the book they forgot they were going home and turned away from Sapphire creek instead of crossing it. They wandered farther and farther away from the trail that lead home.

As they finished reading one of the chapters Jezabell realized how dark it had gotten and spoken up. "Maria, it's gotten dark... We should have been out of the woods by now." Maria nodded "Oh no. Um, Jezabell... I think we're lost." Both girls looked around for something familiar, a tree, a sign, anything.

"No worries, we'll just keep going in one direction until we get out..." Maria said with worry clearly ringing in her voice. They agreed and started walking again. The woods grew darker and the girls felt as if they were growing menacing. "If only we were in Lorien, then we'd be found by the gaurds and we wouldn't be lost." Maria said longingly, "Yeah but then we'd have to put up with-" "BLEGH! Haldir!" They said in unison.

Behind then they heard a oh so cliche twig snap under someones foot. The girls spun around to find arrows pointed at thier necks. Dozens of elven gaurds had their bows ready to shoot at the girls. "What bussiness do you young elflings have here?" Said a familiar drawling voice. Every muscule in the girls bodies became tense. "HALDIR?!?!" Both exclaimed in a annoyed and surprised tone.

"What do you think he's doing in New Jersey?" Jezabell whispered to Maria. "We're supposed to be keeping him out of Jersey..." Maria whispered back. "Then we gotta get him out of here, so we can make the Founders proud!" Both nodded "Right!"

"In the name of the organization of Khoonj members 003 and 004 hereby order you to leave the state of New Jersey!" They said in unison holding out little Id cards. All the elves including Haldir were throughly confused. They whispered thing such as "What's New Jersey?" and "Khoonj? What on Middle Earth is that?" and of course the ever so popular " Hey Bobina, what's with those kids?".

Haldir shook his head and yelled to all the gaurds, "Let Lady Galadriel deal with them! They are clearly foriegners..." Four elves put away their bows and arrows and seized the girls carrying them off further into the woods. "Stop! Put us down! HELP!" They cried as the guards carried them into Lorien.

They climbed up endless stairs and finally at the top of an enormous tree on a moonlight lit floor the gaurds threw the girls the the ground. They stood up, and looked upon two elven beings. "Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn..." The two sputtered in utter amazment.

"Haldir," Galdriel said looking down on the girls "Did you not check that these young girls were not lost elves? These are not just commoners..." Haldir raised an eyebrow at the two, Maria and Jezabell glared at him. "What are your names?" She asked them.

Maria and Jezabell glanced at each other nervously, making up a name was going to be hard. "We are the daughters of Merewen of Lorien and Avardolwen of Rivendell!" Jezabell said quickly remembering the Founders of Khoonj's fanfictions. It had been at least 20 years since their time though.

All of the elves looked surprised and everyone but Galadriel and Celeborn bowed to them. Celeborn stepped forward, "It has been quite a while since we heard those names." He said recalling the events of the two adventurous elves.

"Please tell us your names..." Galadriel said once more, "I'm Mari...Mariel! I'm Mariel daughter of Merewen." Maria said quickly. "And I am Bellien daughter of Avardolwen." Jezabell said the most elven sounding name she could come up with.

"Mariel and Bellien, we welcome you as our guests to Lorien." Galadriel said most respectfully. The two girls smiled, their hoax had worked. But they had other worries on thier minds like getting back home without getting in trouble for accidently crossing over deminsicions...

Author's Note: Thanks for reading this if you did! It took me about 2 or3 hours to write so enjoy! Chapter two will be coming soon! Also, so you don't get confusedYou pronounce Mariel: Ma-ree-ell. Bellien is pronounced: Bell-e-en. Thanks for readin now please reveiw! -


	2. True meanings and Secret revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own lotr, or the characters... I own myself and the stuff in my room. Oh! And I own my Boston terrier, Cookie... Anwho, I don't own any of the charactersbesides Jezabell and Maria.

A/N: ... CHAPPY 2! On with the story! Only got one reveiw I'm so pathetic! On one side, in this chapter you'll see a lot of the angry side of Maria. As a quick note on Maria, she's hot headed and will be quickly angered by a simple insult. Jezabell ( is getting complaints about her spelling of Jezabell's nameShut up you idiots! Her name is spelled the way I want it to be spelled!) is calmer and more rational. She doesn't have a poersonality like her mother but she looks like her mother. Why are they the offspring of the founders of Khoonj? Because our legacy will live on forever! As for the new Khoonj site, I need to find someone with a scanner...

Chapter 2: True meanings and secrets revealed

"What the hell was that!" Jezabell shouted at Maria after the elf who had showed them to a bedroom left. "I had to think of names, sorry if they were not very creative! Besides, our mothers did know each other from thier childhood so who's to say we aren't the daughters of the Khoonj founders! Plus, what about that journal?" Maria said defensively. "You know if we aren't then we'll be in big trouble." Maria paced as she usually did when she was in deep thought. "We didn't happen upon this by accident you know. This happened once before. Haldir is playing dumb, Merewen and Avardolwen wouldn't have left him alone if they came here. He knows something, and it's our job to find out what it is." Maria nodded in agreement with Jezabell.

They had been left elven clothes, two absolutely gorgeous dresses. Maria chose the silky green one with silver lining the neck, and Jezabell the pale blue one with gold lining. It was the middle of the day there so there was much to do. In the elegant slippers they wore the had put the Khoonj cards and Maria had her lucky penny."We have to track down Haldir. Finding out what he knows is important. Like if are mothers really are who we think they are." Jezabell stated when they started to go down the winding steps. They passed some elves heading up and some heading down slowly. "Where do you think he is? I mean, where would you be if you were a March warden?" Maria waited for an answer but Jezabell just frowned and continued walking.

Finally they reached the bottom of the steps. They saw a gathering of elven women gazing and whispering to each other as an elf passed by on horseback. A male elf to be specific, with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He didn't look down at them but held his head high. Haldir followed behind the elf with little elf drones int toe. Both girls followed after haldir swiftly. They headed towards the stairs they had just finished decending, the elf dismounted and began climbing the stairs. Haldir stopped and turned around. "What are you two doing here and why are you following me?" He ask with a spike of annoyance in his voice. Jezabell clenched her fists but Maria answered him. "None of your bussiness. We weren't following you, jeez middle earth doesn't revolve around you." Maria glared at him and passed by him. He grabbed her arm amd pulled her back, "I know about you. You are exactly like your mother." was shocked by what he had said. "So, we really are their daughters. We assumed right..."

"Bellien, you were seeking me and found me. What do you want to know?" Haldir asked Jezabell she stared blankly but a second later she was enraged. "You eavesdropping rat!" She shouted the one thing that she couldn't stand was eavesdropping. Maria knew Jezabell's school record of fights and decided to get them out of that situation. So what if they lost the chance to get valuble info. It was better than a battered and bruised March warden with a temper. Without thinking about what to say she pointed behind Haldir and shouted at the top of her lungs, "WHAT IN THE NINE HELLS IS THAT!"

In one motion she broke free of Haldirs grasp on her forearm and pulled Jezabell with her as she dashed up the stairs. Haldir and all of the elves aroud him looked behind them as the girls ran off. Haldir turned about once again to see them running up the stairs trying now to trip over their dresses. Both grew tired quickly but carried on. "Where are we going?" Jezabell asked, now less angry. "To find that elf that was riding pass us, I have a hunch." Maria answered taking a breath and continuing on.

They saw the elf pacing himself as he climbed the long stairway the winded around a thick oak tree. They stayed behind him not daring to approach him. After a while he stopped and looked down at them, "You've been following me for some time now. I can't help but wish to know why." his voice was soothing although it sounded curious. All of the sudden it dawned on the two of them. "You're Legolas!" they said in unison. He raised an eyebrow and spoke, "Yes, I'm aware of that. You both look familiar, have I met you before?"

"We probably look familiar because you knew our mothers. I am Bellien daughter of Avardolwen and this is Mariel daughter of Merewen." The Legolas' face had a sudden look of dispair. "I figured she had married already." He said softly but looked upon Maria and said "I heard you and Haldir speaking, you act exactly like you mother." He chuckled softly. Jezabell wasn't angry at him though. She was always fond of Legolas' character in Lord of the Rings. "From the story our mothers told us, you were thier friend." Jezabll said hesitantly. Legolas nodded "Yes, I was. Your mother's especially, Bellien. That's not your real name is it?" "What is it with these elves and thier ESP!" Maria blurted out.

"Shut up Mariel!" Bellien said giving Maria a venomous look, then turning back to Legolas. "Baka..." Mariel said under her breath as she stormed away. "She gets to find Legolas and be a complete flirt and what do I get? Squat! I get that poor excuse of an elve- or rather a creature, Haldir!" She stared down at the ground as she stomped through the forest. "I seriously hope to come across Haldir because the next thing to make eye contact with me is dead! I am so not in the mood to take crap from her." She stomped her foot down and started to look up when WHAM! She ran right into a young elve with a book in his hands. Both fell to the ground tripping over themselves. Maria looked up at the elve, she stood up and apoligized quickly. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-..." She stared at him for a moment. He had long blonde hair that was about elbow length and beautiful blue eyes. She grabbed his book and gave it to him as he got up. "Sorry." He said to her. Maria's inner fangirl was screaming her voice hoarse and swooning.

"Rumil!" called Haldir as he ran over to the two. Maria's anger quickly resurfaced and she walked straight up to Haldir and looked him in the eye. "I. Hate. You." she said clenching her fists nearly digging into the skin on her palms. Haldir looked completely innocent as he spoke "Why?" "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LEGOLAS WAS COMING!" She punched him in the pit of his stomach and ran off. As she ran to her room she heard Rumil say, "Bit of a temper she has, eh?" and he laughed. "Temper... Yeah." Haldir said doubled over in pain. "A temper and a hard punch... Lovely."

When Maria got to her room she was calmer, she had spikes of anger like that happen a lot. It was just her personality, she was hot headed (A/N: See... SEE!) and really vicious if you got in her way. She opened the door and slammed it behind her. Jezaball that already there and lying on the bed with her legs swinging in the air, back and forth. Jezabell stared at her toes as she moved her legs and thought of how her conversation had ended with Legolas.

It was strange after Maria had left them. They just stood there and then she was half dragged down the stairs by Haldir and as he dragged her away she called to Legolas "See you around!" It seemed strange because as she was being dragged away she didn't really care about getting back. Haldir had told her that there was trouble, and that both of them had to go back to thier room.

"Maria"  
"What"  
"Where'd you go"  
"For a walk. Guess what"  
"Yeah, what"  
"I punched Haldir, and met a cute elf"  
"Yeah! What was his name, come on you can tell me"  
"Unfortunately, his name is Rumil"  
"Haldir's brother Rumil"  
"Yeah..."

They heard a knock at thier door. "Who is it?" They called in unison. There was no answer, so Jezabell got up and took a peek outside.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Maria couldn't think straight, it had happened so quickly... Her friend's scream. An orc grabbing her by the neck and as she struggled to get free clutching at her throat she didn't know if it was real or not. Then a yell, arrows and nothing. She awoke on a cold metal floor in a jail cell. It was much too small for her to be in. She couldn't even move, it was only about 3ft by 4ft max. She felt trapped as she stared out at the world beyond her cell's bars. She was in a room, almost completely dark lit by a torch in the corner that illuminated the square room. She saw other elven women and children in cages too. "BELLIEN!" she called desparately for her friend. One moment there was a little fuss in Lorien then there was this. As she spoke a sharp pain arose in her chest. She had been shot by an arrow. It wasnot and elves arrow for it was much to ugly. It had grimy feathers at the end not silky white ones. Elves took pride in their archery unlike other creatures.

"Mariel!" Her friend yelled from the other side of the room. "QUIET DOWN YOU!" An ungly orc leaned in close to her cage and spat. A tear ran down her cheek. she layed her head down on the floor of her cage and tried to sleep. When she awoke she heard yelling. "Get out of your cage you ugly elve! Out!" Yelled an orc. Maria climbed out of her cage and stood up. She was striped of her silk dress and was left with her slip and corset. her shoes were also gone. She stood next to Bellien as the other elves were let out. None of whom were elven men, just women and children. Crys of babies and sobs of the older children were heard as they were forced to walk through the fortress they were kept in. It was the last of the orcs trying to over throw the last of the elves. They walked into an empty room with one single small window.

"BRING THE DAUGHTERS!" A booming voice said that echoed through the room omniously. Two orcs forced thier way through the crowd. One was short and stumpy with a turned up nose and crossed eyes shaped like kidney beans. The other orc wastall withlong fingers and tufts of hair here and there. They grabbed Maria and Jezabell by the forearm and dragged the two through the crowd to the front. A man with long black hair and a cloak on him concealing his identity spoke, "So these women are the daughters of those Khoonj founders. Kill them." Both girls began to struggle and kick and yell trying to get free as they were hauled off to another chamber. The burning questions in thier minds was "Who was this man and what does he have against Avardolwen and Merewen!"

"HELP! KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"They'll never be able to look back. Never looking back..." 


End file.
